Official FAQ
General Questions 1. What does early access give me? Buying into Early Access allows you to play Storm United before its official release and grants you: * 1x Premium character * 1x Exclusive early access limited edition weapon * 1x Epic loot box The official Storm United release will be free-to-play, however anything you acquire until then will remain in your inventory. 2. What are the system requirements to play Storm United? Please refer to the system requirements section on the for details. 3. When will Storm United be officially released? There is currently no ETA on an official Storm United release date, however once released, it will be available for download as free-to-play. 4. How often does Storm United receive updates? We hope to eventually release new updates every month, with important hotfixes in between to resolve any significant issues or crashes that come with the updates. Monthly updates can be difficult to achieve, however, as we currently maintain three separate platforms (Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux) and all new content must be thoroughly tested before being released. 5. Is it possible to host my own server? Players may host their own Storm United servers, however only Windows and Linux is supported. Click here for the tutorial guide. 6. Will I be able to play Storm United with the Steam controller? Yes, players can currently play Storm United with their Steam controller. We plan to fully support the Steam controller officially in the near future. 7. I have a suggestion or idea for the game. Where should I post it? Any gameplay suggestions or ideas can either be posted in the subforum on Steam or the subforum on our website. General Issues 1. I can't seem to find many players in-game, what's the problem? Because Storm United is still in early access, it can be difficult to find a match at times. With this in mind, we have arranged specific alpha hours, giving players a time frame where they will have the highest chance of picking up a match. We have tentatively arranged the following alpha hours: * U.S.A.: 10pm - 1am (EST) * Europe: 6pm - 9pm (UTC +1) The above times have been calculated based on the times provided by and various server records, however we will continue to tweak these times so all players can take part. As we continue to grow, it will progressively become easier to pick up matches throughout the day. 2. Why does it say "No Servers Found!" in the server list? The server list in Storm United can oftentimes be unreliable. We are looking to update and further improve this in a future update. You may need to click the Refresh button a few times in order to see the complete Storm United server list. 3. The game crashes whenever I try to join a server. This is primarily a Linux issue that is currently still being investigated. The problem occurs when trying to load specific Storm United maps. Current problematic maps include: Frontside, U-Turn, Two Rocks, and Confrontation. We plan to resolve this major issue in an update soon. 4. During map voting, I either can't vote or receive an error. What's the problem? Though the map voting panel appears, map voting is disabled on all EGN servers. Instead, a certain map rotation has been set. This is due to certain maps not loading properly for Linux users (see above). We'll be featuring an enable/disable map voting option in the Server Settings panel in a future update, allowing easy access for players who host and manage their own servers. 5. My GPU is overheating! Is there any easy fix to this issue? We recommend you enable the Max FPS option, found under the Graphics tab in the Settings panel. Enabling this will limit your frames per second (FPS). 6. What does "Handler Error" mean when trying to authenticate? This error appears when there are issues with the Steam servers, affecting many games, including Storm United. It will typically resolve itself within a few minutes. 7. It seems that some sounds are not affected by the in-game volume settings. This is a known issue that is expected to get fixed in a future update. When the Master Volume is set to 0, all game sounds should be disabled, but this does not happen. 8. I am stuck on the authentication screen... First, Steam must be open and you must be logged in before you can start Storm United. If Steam is already open and you are logged in, see below for additional solutions: * Verify your game cache. * Make certain that Storm United is not running more than one process in the background. Check the Task Manager for details. * Restart Steam and/or your computer and try again. * Disable any firewall programs. Note: You cannot run a dedicated server and play at the same time on the same computer. You can, however, start the game and then start the dedicated server. Display Issues 1. The game is too dark, is there a way to change the brightness? To change the game brightness, adjust the Gamma Correction option, found under the Graphics tab in the Settings panel. 2. The game is too blurry, what can I do to improve this? This can be fixed by completely disabling or applying one of the various anti-aliasing quality options. Current AA options include: FXAA Low, FXAA High, TAA Low, TAA Medium, TAA High, and TAA Epic. 3. I cannot see the entire server list panel. What's the deal? This is a known issue on certain resolutions and is scheduled to be fixed in a future update. Affected resolutions included: 1024 x 768, 1152 x 864, 1280 x 960, 1280 x 1024, and 1600 x 1024. 4. Why does my screen look blurry when I move around? This is Motion Blur, a special display option featured in Storm United. This effect can be lessened or disabled completely under the Graphics tab in the Settings panel. 5. Following the PixelBeam intro, my screen turns black and is unresponsive. What's the problem? Older and slower machines may encounter this issue, requiring a bit more time to boot up and run Storm United. Be patient and the game will eventually start. 6. Are there any tricks to increasing FPS? Depending on your setup, adding the following into the for Storm United can help increase FPS. __GL_THREADED_OPTIMIZATIONS=1 %command% -opengl4 7. My mouse is unresponsive! What do I do? This issue occurs for Linux users with multiple monitors. Add the following into the for Storm United. -windowed This will start the game in windowed mode. Once in-game, click the Windowed Fullscreen option for Display Mode, found under the Graphics tab in the Settings panel. Once this has been set, the initial Steam launch option addition can be removed. 8. My screen is displaced and I'm unable to see the entirety of my screen. This is a Mac-specific issue that can be easily resolved by adding the following into the for Storm United. -windowed